When Worlds Collide
by Tenchi19
Summary: Chapter 9 has had more added to it! You gotta check it out! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please note once again that these are not my characters they are owned by Squaresoft and Toei Animations. May Anime live on for ever in our hearts.  
  
  
Final Fantasy Dragon Ball  
When Worlds Collide  
By Slayer13  
  
The Chain of Events are as follows During the top moments of each worlds battle's a door was opened between time...While Cloud Battled Safer Sephrioth and Squall and the gang battled Adel..and Zidane battled Kuja they all were swept up into a whirlpool of time. Suddenly they found themselves Separated and alone..in a even Stranger World....  
  
Chapter1  
The Passengers of Time  
  
As Goku flew through the air he came upon some people lying sprawled in a field. They seemed dead but he wasn't sure. One was dressed in some weird kind of armor...Goku wouldn't even call it Armor...you sure couldn't train with it that's for sure. He couldn't sense power levels but maybe they were hiding them...? He flew in closer for a better look. The blonde one with spiked hair had a strange glowing sword strapped to his back. The girl...who seemed...kind of attractive to Goku..., which he pushed, the thought away as Chi-chi popped into his mind yelling and screaming and beating the crap outta him. She was not dressed in Armor...only a Shirt...which seemed way to small for her...bust line shall' we say... some shorts..Which showed a great view of the "grand canyon" Goku quickly looked away. What was he to do with them? He bent down to pick up the stranger with the spiked hair. The Stranger opened his eyes suddenly. He stood up looking at Goku with a look of anger. "What happened to Sephiroth? And who are you?" He asked. Goku simply looked at him dumbfounded...here he had thought they were dead.. "Im Goku. And...you are?" "I'm Cloud. Cloud Striffe... He replied. He walked over to the girl and woke her up. "What's her name?" "Its Tifa he said with a worried look. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine Cloud.." She got up and looked around. "Where is everybody...?" Goku stepped forward. "I only found you two..You are welcome to come and stay at my place until we find your friends...you two don't look like you're from around here..." Cloud looked off toward the horizon. "You've got that right buddy.." he sighed. "Where are you Sephiroth...?" He looked back at Tifa and the guy named Goku. "So how far of a walk do we have?" he asked. Goku smiled at him as if expecting the question.Who said anything about walking?" He scooped them up and they flew off toward chi-chi's. Goku never knew what lay not to far from where he found the strangers.  
  
Sephiroth grins and watches Cloud, Tifa, and the guy named Goku fly off toward the east. He knew that if he rasied his power now he would have no chance...he could sense great power within the one they call Goku. He thought he could beat him but he wasn't sure...he needed to aquire some more power but where?. Suddenly a boy with no nose and 6 dots in his forehead appeared infront of him. "Hey man. You lost?" he asked?  
Sephrioth looked at him and grined. "Hey man..whats wrong with you? You some kinda freak or something?" Before the pint size man could react Sephritoh reaches out and takes ahold of his head. Suddenly the boy is Fused with Sephrioth adding to his power. The man..it seems..is named Krillin. It also seems he know's where the man named Goku lives...and the location of a place called the Kame House. He found that an old man named Roshi lived there and once won the martial arts tournament. He smiles and begins to fly off making sure to be aware of any others that might cross his path...  
  



	2. Master Roshi and the Girl from the Sky

Chapter 2  
Master Roshi and the girl from the Sky.  
  
  
It was a quiet day at The Kame house. Master Roshi was reading his usual hentai magazine. Oolong was peeking over his shoulder puffing and wheezing. "Yeah..that's right Ryoko...you know what I like...hoo ha ha ha" All of a sudden there was a scream and a girl in a yellow shorts a green sweater and a Shruiken tied to her back fell from the sky and landed right at master Roshi's feet. They all tumbled out of the chair and fell to the ground feet up in the air. "Now see here young lady! You don't come bargining in falling outta the sky on people's...." That's when he saw that the girls sweater had became untucked just alittle to see a little swell of her breasts. "Well well...err..Oolong go in the house there's nothing we can do." Said Roshi quickly. "Oolong?" He looked around and back at the girl from the sky. Oolong was trying to make his way up her shirt. "Why YOU!!" Master Roshi grabs Oolong and throws him at the house where he lands smack dab into the house window breaking it and going through. At this time the racket has awaken Yuffie. She stands up and looks at the old man shouting about getting up her shirt. She looks at the mag in his hand. Of course..a hentai fan..she decides to teach this guy a lesson. "Hey! Don't you know its not polite to feel a girl up?" She asks angrily. Master Roshi stops mid-sentence. "Ahh..agha..." he says in a loss for words. Yuffie has taken her shirt off exposing her breasts. High above the ground loomed Sephiroth. Watching the spectecle. It was really quite funny when he thought about it. But he didn't care..oh no..he wanted both of them. A kind of inhuman hunger. The killers instinct so to speak. He grinned and started to make his away down. Soon he would have more power...Cloud would soon perish and the cycle would begin again...A thought that had never come to him hit him like lighting.. What if jenova didn't exist in this world? What then? Without out a seconed thought he zooms off toward the island. All the while..laughing silently. "Whats the matter guy? Cat got your tougne?" She smiles in a sudective way. Suddenly there's a explosion. Yuffie looks up and screams. "Sephiroth! Damn you! Can't you wait till im finsished!?"she asked angrily. Sephiroth looks down at her and grins. "Foolish girl! You have all the time you want. Once you become one with me! "Sephiroth grabs her and is about to fuse with her when master Roshi powers up. Oh No you don't" he screams. He grabs master Roshi by the head and fuses with him. Now he's Fused with more power.. But its still not enough...Yuffie screams and runs. But he doesn't care. He can find better power. He goes off in search of Goku's house. His power level doesn't seem to be anywhere near it. I with a laugh I triumph he takes off. Unaware that Oolong is watching. Scared..and crying. He creeps to the phone and call's Goku's.  



	3. Chapter 3 Chi-Chi's Encounter.

Chapter 3  
Chichi's Battle  
  
As Sephiroth flew toward Goku's Oolong had made the call and Chi-Chi was on alert. She knew she couldn't take him by herself..but she could at least try. Where was Goku when she needed him the most? Sephrioth approached with lighting speed. As he landed in a grassy area behind the house the ground shook with thunder. With a grin on his face he walks toward the house. "No you don't! Stay back!" Screamed Chi-Chi. Behind her stood Chibi Goten. "Get away from here! You monster!" He smiled and walked slowly now toward the house. "Who's going to make me? You? Don't make me Laugh!" She takes a fighters stance. "Your going to pay for what you did to Master Roshi!" She screams. Sephiroth comes at her sword raised. She dashes back.Then she kicks hims sendhing him flying into a tree and smiles as if expecting no less. "mm. Not Bad for a house wife."She Dash Elbow's him and screams when he doesn't budge and inch. "Im tired of fooling around with you woman Its time you know true pain!" A green light suddenly surrounds him and he begins to cast Fire3.   
  
Suddenly from out of know where there is a sudden raise of power and Sephiroth gets knocked away. From out of the bushes comes Red13. "Sephiroth you coward. Mess with someone with a bigger power. Said the dog like thing. Foolish Mutt you have no power here! He scoops the dog up and throws in against a cliff. Badly beaten Chichi powers up. She was not about to let a poor animal die in front of her. She hoped Goku's training paid off. "Chou Kamehame..." she looks at him with a look of disgust. "HA!" She screams. A powerful beam of Ki is released. The huge ball of fire makes its way toward Sephiorth. "You dumb woman! When will you learn? "KAMEHAMEHA!" Sephiroth fires a beam of Ki right back. Thanks to Krillin he has learned some new techniques... The beams collide. Meanwhile Red is blown away from the blast of the beams. She screams her heart out trying to bring out more power. "HA!"   
She exerts more power unto the Ki blast. It seems that's she winning. The beam is being driven back toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth grins evilly. "You like winning don't you? WELL YOU WON'T THIS TIME!! "HA!" With a final surge of energy he engulfs her with his beam. She tries desperately to get out of the way and mange's to get out of the way but is thrown against the house and knocked out. Sephiroth walks over to her. "This is the way the world ends...this is the way the world ends...this is the way the world ends...not with a bang..but with a whimper.." He blows her away with a Ki blast. "See you in hell." He grins and walks away. He grabs Chibi Goten and fuses him. His mission complete he senses three massive power level's approaching fast.. He flies away careful not to reveal his power. Soon Cloud and Goku will have no chance..  
As Goku approached he sensed Chi-Chi's power level fade and Goten's disappear. He landed just outside the front yard. "Can you guys fight?" he asks Cloud and Tifa. "Can we?" they look at him stupidly. Tifa walks over to a nearby tree. She rears back and gives the tree a rock hard punch! The tree breaks in half. Cloud walks up to a boulder and takes out his sword. "BRAVER!" the boulder is cut in half. "Whoa...I guess that's a yes." He says scratching his head. He runs off toward the house screaming Chi-Chi's name. He finds her next to the house. She's is dying and soon will be gone from this world if he doesn't do something fast. He lies there with her crying. He knows he can bring her back. but he can't figure out who would have done such a thing...he screams her name over and over. until she dies..As he gets up a rage comes into his eyes. He will search the far and low to find whoever did this...and they will pay...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4  
The Man With the GunBlade...   
  
  
The chapter begins on a lonely highway. A lone warrior walks slowly having no destination what so ever. He is wearing a jacket, With a white t-shirt underneath. Black Pants, and a holster, which instead of containing a gun contained a cross between a Gun and a sword. In his world it was Called A Gunblade. He doesn't know how he got here. He has been walking for days. Never had another thought in his mind except Rinoa. Rinoa... where was she? What was he to do? Where was he? Suddenly there was a bright flash and in front of him stood a creature unlike ones he's ever seen. It had red eyes and dark intentions. He could sense terrible power. It stood a little taller then him. It had a tail which it waved back and forth and was topped off with a point. The creature grinned at him. He looked back and said. "Do you need something?" The creature looks at him still grinning. "Foolish Human! Im Cell..and your time is up...You will become a part of me. The warrior grins. "Are you sure you can even touch me?" says the warrior. Cell grins again and walks forward. "You are nothing but a human. Human's have no chance of winning.   
  
  
Face the music. Welcome to my world! A world of Chaos! Welcome to my world.." With a grin he flies toward the Warrior. The warrior draws his sword in flash. He swipes once and Cell is cut mid-center. The astonished Cell screams in anguish. The look of pain crosses his face... The upper half of his torso slips off... The pieces land next to each other and the Warrior walks up to Cell. "Who..are you?" he said with a whisper." The warrior smiles and replys. "Im Squall..Leonheart. And this is your life.." He holds up his hand. With a short charge he uses Flare! Cell is burned down to the core. If not for the fatal blow he knows he would be dead by now. He turns from Cell to face another fighter. A tall blue haired boy with a Katana strapped to his back. They face each other taking a fighters stance. The winds seem to pick up from the tension. All the while they never take off there eyes from each other...  
  
  
  
  



	4. SquallVs.Trunks!

Chapter 5  
Squall VS. Trunks!  
  
  
As Squall turned and eyed the newcomer his first thought was to take his sword and defend himself. But as he stood there he saw that the other fighter had a look of disbelief on his face. "You? Did you take out Cell?" he asked. Squall only stared back not wanting to let the other know that he was ready to move at a moments notice. The fighter looks back at Cell then at Squall. He walks over to him and holds out his hand. Squall looks dumbfounded.  
  
"Anybody that can take down Cell is a damn good friend of mine!" he says smiling. Squall leaves his fighters stance and shakes the boy's hand. "The names Squall... And you are?" he asks. The fighter smiles. "I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you, say what kind of sword is that?!" Squall takes out his GunBlade and shows it off. "Nice eh? Its the best sword around." Says Squall. "Say Squall...how about a battle? You know... I wanna see how powerful you are. Cell was pretty strong! It only took you a seconed and a half to finish him off. My father would like you." They go back into there fighters stance. Trunks smiles and powers up into his Super Sayjin form. Squall's mouth drops open. Never before has he seen a power like this..it almost matched Cell's...  
  
  
Squall casts Wall on himself and prepares for the battle. Trunks astonished by the little bit of magic makes the first move with his sword. Squall with quick as lightning reflexes blocks the attack with his GunBlade. Squall turns around and makes a flying dash at Trunks. Trunks moves to the side and blasts Squall with a Ki blast. The wall blocks most of the attack but sends Squall flying. Squall grins back and casts Blizzaga! Trunks gets frozen in place. Squall grins and flies at him! "Finishing Buster!" screams trunks and a ball of Ki breaks the ice around him. They head toward each other, Swords raised high! They both dissaper so fast its blinding! The speed they reach leaves people driving by breathless. "FLARE!" screams, Squall. A huge fire ball is hurled toward Trunks. With a sneer he charges up. "Burning Attack!" The huge ball of Ki elemenates the fire ball. It hits Squall dead on with surprising force. The Barrier was broken on contact. It sends Squall flying to the ground. Squall casts fly and flies up to where Trunks is. With a look of deadly intentions he charges at Trunks. Trunks grins and charges. They hit each other full speed. Everything goes white. As the vision clears Squall and Trunks fall to the ground both wounded heavily...Trunks looks at him and smiles. "Nice..that's what I thought...*cough* here.. eat this my man. It will help you. Trunks tosses him a sensu bean. Squall looks at it and eats it without thinking. Suddenly he feels refreshed and his wounds are healed. "That was a good fight...Trunks." He said. They get up and put there swords away as a girl comes running out of the woods. "Ahh!" She screams. They both blush as they see she's not wearing a shirt... Squall takes off his Jacket and hands it to her. In some way she reminded him of Selphie..  
  
  
  
  
Not to far away flew Sephiroth. His intentions not quite clear. Only that his grudge against Cloud still is red hot... What will happen to this world with this Maniac on the loose? Not much can be said now... Sephiroth flies off to the west, As Goku and the others are hot on the trail. Squall, Trunks, and Yuffie fly off toward Kami's Lookout. Only time will Tell whats in store for our hero's!...  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Chapter 5

The HyperBolic Chamber

The time has come for Trunks and Squall to enter the HyperBolic chamber...but whats this? Sephiroth has taken ChiChi's life? And Goten has been fused?" With a brust of Rage Trunks powers up but feels he needs to train! They step inside for the one year of training! Today on Dragon Ball Final Fantasy!

The Hyperbolic Chamber!

"Ok Squall...here's the game plan...I train alone. Got it man?" says Trunks. "Sure..." he looks at Yuffie and smiles. "How about you girly? Wanna try your luck with a real man?" asks Squall.Yuffie only smirks and shakes her head. She starts to flirt around with him. He melts faster then a ice cream cone on a summers day. Then she gives him a dashing kick and sends him flying into the depths of the Chamber. He gets up and looks at her angrily. "What now hotshot?" she asks. Takes out his Gunblade. "Oh your gonna pay!" He gets up and starts to concentrate. He's sourounded by a blue light! He casts Ultima! The world seems to suddenly go dark and a huge ball of light starts to form. From a distance Trunks watches in awe. The light grows into a huge ball of Green fire! Yuffie screams in terror. She runs for the door way of the hyperbolic time chamber. Behind her the green light seems to chase her like a beast full of hunger. She ducks for the door but is Engufled in the flames! 

The entire chamber seems to shake with Thunder! She stumbles out of the smoke her eyes red with anger. She powers up! A crimson light sorounds her. "BloodFest!" she screams! She dashes at him and starts to cut him down. He begins to bleed from many cuts. A smirk appears on her face. He makes a sudden slash with his Gunblade. She backs away fast. Slowly like magic a cut appears on her arm. Squall grins. "Fool! You haven't won yet!" She screams. She does a twirl and makes a low cut aiming for his chest. He backs away and gives her a hard punch sending her flying toward the resting area of the hyperbolic chamber. Fustreated she gets up and makes a flying dash. Just before the attack she disappears and reappears behind him and kicks him sending him sprawling.

He slowly gets back up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Suddenly Trunks appears infront of them. "Cut it out! What the hell are you two thinking?" Squall charges sword raised. In a flash Trunks whips out his Katana. He cuts Squall down in a bright flash! "Gragh!" Squall begins to bleed from the cut. He falls to the ground. Trunks puts his Katana away and looks at Yuffie. "Go outside and get some Sensu beans. Ask the stupid cat. His name is Korin. Hurry up. The longer you take this guy will be dead before you get back.

Meanwhile....

Goku, Tifa, and Cloud are trailing Sephiroth...

"Goku! Up ahead look!" screams Cloud. In front of there path of chasing Sephiroth appears a man with wild red hair. Goku..who has no patience flies forward. Suddnely he gets struck down. "Who are you and why do you stop us?" asks Cloud. "My name is Kuja. And your Time is up!" He charges at Cloud. Before Cloud can get hit Tifa stands in his way. "Tifa NO!" screams Cloud. Suddenly a hand appears through Tifa's back! The man named Kuja has run her through. She screams in pain. With a single tear..she falls to the ground. "Tifa... You..You did this to her...DAMN YOU!" Cloud takes out his Buster Sword. "Fool touch my friends...and you DIE!" Cloud charges Kuja and makes a swipe with his sword. Kuja lifts up a hand and blocks the blow. With a round house kick he sends Cloud flying into Goku. "Let me have a shot.." Goku powers up! "Kuja...come get some. Says Goku. Kuja grins. 

He slowly walks toward Goku. Right when they reach other they disappear in blinding speed! The air is filled with bright flashes of light. The clouds seem to part for the two fighters. In the end they face each other again. Clouds form in the distance. Lightning seems to eluminate the area. Thunder Rumbles and the rain begins to fall. All the while the two fighters seem to never take there eyes off each other. Meanwhile in the pouring rain Cloud tries to take care of Tifa with one of the Sensu beans. He watches the two fighters. "Kuja...You will pay for what you've done. You do not belong here. These people have done nothing to you. Yet you take a vengence to them. Well..i will not tolerate it." Goku powers up into Super Sayjin form. Kuja powers up his trance.

With a scream Goku charges. He knocks Kuja in the shin. Kuja lands a punch into Goku's face. Goku is knocked back. Kuja begins to fire several Ki beams. Goku instant teleports around them. Appears behind Kuja and knee's him in the back, making him scream in pain. Kuja whips around and upper cuts Goku making him bleed from his mouth. Goku comes back with a one handed Ki blast. Kuja returns fire with a Ultima blast. Thousands of ki beams seem to come from the sky! Goku is bombarded with all the beams. He gets blown to the ground. Kuja flies down and tries to stomp Goku's head into the ground. But before he can even reach Goku he gets knocked away by a Dolphin Punch. Tifa is revied and ready. Kuja laughs and keeps grinning. "Fools...you think you scare me? You are nothing compared to me. And once I catch up with that man.

I will be the only Strongest fighter. Goku gets back up grinning. Before Kuja can react Goku is infront of him. Goku holds his hand out to Kuja's face and lets go a ki blast. The blast blows Kuja's face away. In a instant the over confident Kuja is dead. Or so they think... The still weak Tifa leans on Clouds shoulder. Goku walks up to them. Good fight guys...but the battle has not been won. We need to get movin." He looks at Tifa. "Can you walk?" he asks. She nods and climbs on Clouds back. They fly off chasing after the ever elusive Sephiroth. While in the pouring rain Kuja's eyes open. His skin tissue on his face has been burned clear off but he still can see. He gets up and Regenrates his face. With a new smile he looks at the flying trio. Oh they will pay, he thinks. "Oh yeah...there time will come..muhahahahh!" he walks off into the distance lighting seeming to light his path...

Next time on Dragon Ball Final Fantasy

Yuffie, Squall and Trunks continue there training. While a mysterious boy appears on Kami's Lookout. Meanwhile Goku and the gang are still hot on the trail of Sephiroth. Will they ever catch this inhuman beast? Find out next time on DBFF.


	6. Chapter7:Goku&Vegeta!

FFDB  
Today On Final Fantasy Dragon Ball,  
  
Trunks and the others are startled from a new visitor. Where did he come from? What's going to happen? Meanwhile The clock is ticking and the time bomb that is Sephiroth is waiting to explode. In Route to find a better source of power he is confronted with a power far greater then his...Who is this mean mother and will Sephiroth make it out alive? Find out today on FFDB  
  
  
  
We find Sephiroth flying out in the middle of nowhere making sure to hide his power level. (I hate those pesky Z fighters.. they ruin everything.. Its bad enough I have Goku and this stupid band of idiots after me.. I need a stonger power.) Suddenly there's a sudden power serge and Sephiroth is stopped in his tracks. Infront of him stands the evil sorceress Adel. She is floating in mid-air and is in front of his path. "Foolish woman! Get out of my way! I have no time for the likes of you!" There's another power level and From out of the distance comes Vegeta. His Anger Fueled by hate for Goku. He stops in mid-air faceing the two.   
  
"Well well. What do we have here? A couple of fools out for a walk? Foolish creatures get out of my way! I have a score to settle." Before Vegeta could move, Adel moves for Sephiroth! In a flash Sephiroth takes out his Masamune. Before he can even take a swipe he is some how fused together with her...Is head appears in the middle where her chest would be. He screams in anguish but know's there's nothing he can do. Vegeta stares with his mouth open wide in horror. Out of the south comes Goku, Tifa, and Cloud. The tension in the air seems to rise. Cloud stops in his tracks and his mouth drops open. What used to be Sephiroth now hanged like a loose organ in the center of Adel's Chest. Cloud takes out his Sword and takes his Stance.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trunks, Squall, and Yuffie step out of the hyperbolic chamber. Infront of them was Mister Popo and Kami looking at this guy holding a Shotgun and wearing a red outfit. He looks at them all not saying a word. "Vincent!" screams Yuffie. She runs up to him giving him a big hug. He grunted blushing for he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. He knew that she would never love a the monster he has become. Know one understands his pain. Being alone for so long after loosing the one he loved.. He belived that there was nothing left in life. Yet along came this spunky hyper girl. At first he had sort a small crush on her. Over a few days it grew. He had gotten this beautiful necklace from here. It was so pretty. It had this Kind of Fire Rain glow to it. He kept it next to his heart and hopes that she could love him someday. He sighs and moves away. "We have to go now. Right now there is a fierce battle going on between the others! We have to help Cloud and them now!" Trunks looks off toward the north and could feel Goku's power...But there was this other power..it was just as powerful as Goku.  
  
In the middle of nowhere...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud was bleeding bad..but he was not down for the count. Off to his left Tifa and Adel were fighting moving fast. He couldn't keep up with them. Tifa put on her best gloves and Charged up her Limit. "Final...Heaven!!!" she screams. There is a bright light that appears in her hand. She charges Adel and goes straight through her. There's a explosion and Adel is engulfed in Flames. Out of the smoke and ash comes the scorccress she smacks Tifa down to the ground. Suddenly the monster speaks. "Tifa..poor little Tifa. Such a slut are you not? Can't even wear a decent pair of clothes. So sad.. So sad to kill you while Cloud watches." "Witch! How do you know our names!" screams Tifa. "Little girl...watch.." Sephiroth appears in her chest again and speaks. "Foolish Girl! Im really powerful now! You big chested nut!" Adel grabs her and runs the Masamune through her heart! Cloud looks up in horror. "TIFA NO!! DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!" screams Cloud. "Cloud..no..i..love you.." She falls to the ground and closes her eyes. Her life force fades...and she dies.   
  
Cloud screams in horror.. but can do nothing about it. Goku screams. Not wanting another life lost. He powers up. Vegeta see's his chance and also powers up. Before Goku could take a shot at Adel Vegeta knocks him away. "Fool! Why do you stop me!!" Kakarot! Now is the time to pay the price. You will bow to me! The prince of Sayjins! The stand infront of each other There powers at the fullest. Who will win the epic battle! Find out next time on FFDB.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 7   
Goku Vegeta  
  
Today on FFDB: Goku and Vegeta square off as the others watch in awe. Meanwhile the others are in hot pursuit in hopes of getting some action. On the road to find them...another boy. Traveling with a girl, a knight, and a wizard. Will they reach Goku and Vegeta in time? Find out today on FFDB.  
  
  
  
They had been tossed into this world so suddenly..What of their own world? Was it gone now? Was Kuja still alive? They didn't know. They did know that there was a battle going on. They could feel it. Dagger had used her scan ability to make out some power levels to the east of them. For days they had been on the trail walking close. They approached a wide-open field. Suddenly a huge snake came from the ground. It was the Midger Zaloom! It seems animals has also been sucked into the vortex. But how the hell did the Midger Zaloom get through? The Huge snake reared back and hissed at the travelers. Zidane took out his Dagger. "Guys.. We might be in trouble. Dagger took a step back and started to concentrate. Meanwhile Steiner charged forth with his sword held high. "Hey Rusty get back here! You'll get crap knocked out of you!" Steiner came back flying from being hit by the snakes tail. "My turn screams Zidane. He jumps up with his Dagger. He cuts the Snake eye. It screams in pain and throws him aside. Zidane gets up for another go. "Everybody stand back! Screams Dagger. She is bathed in green light. From above comes a explosion. "I call on the power of Ifrit!" she screams. There is another explosion and a huge fireball comes falling from the sky. Ifrit the Fire god comes from the flames. His eyes blazing an inferno red. The beast begins to glow and fire seems to shoot out everywhere. Dagger smirks. Ifrit takes hold of the snake by its head. Suddenly he flies up high and brings the snake into the ground. With one fist he brings it to the ground sending flames around and into the snake cooking it instantly. "Great job Princesses. Lets get going!" They take off again staying clear of the now burning carcass of the Midger Zaloom.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
"Kakarot! I will show you who has the better power this time!" screams Vegeta. "You fool! Don't you know that there are more important things right now then settling the score?" "If you don't take the first punch I will!" Vegeta rears back and makes a fist meaning to punch him. From out of nowhere comes another fist and it knocks Vegeta senseless. Vegeta looks behind him to see Cloud. "Why you insolent boy!" screams Vegeta. Cloud takes out his sword. Vegeta grins. Adel stands in between them, Holds her hands up. And blasts them! Vegeta and Goku block but Cloud is caught off guard and in burned from the blast. His burnt and bruised body slowly falls back to earth as the Float spell looses affect. Adel takes ahold of Goku and begins to punch him in fast repitions. Goku begins to bleed from the mouth. His eyes seem to droop. Vegeta rears up and does a round house kick hitting Adel in the head sending her flying. "Like I've said before. Nobody deserves the right to kill Kakarot but me. You got that you flying witch bitch?" Vegeta powers up and Final Flashes Adel. The blast engulfs her sending her flying to the ground. There is a powerful explosion as the ground shakes. Then all is silent....  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
Is Adel Gone?   



	8. Chapter 8: Battle for Earth

Note: Thanks For Reading my Fanfic

Note: Thanks For Reading my Fanfic. As always. The char. In this fanfic or not owned by me. So..don't sue. Thanks! I know the chapters have been short. But from now on a guarantee a nice but not to long chapter. Thanks for hanging on. This story is not over yet. ^_^ ~Slayer13

Final Fantasy Dragon Ball By Slayer 13

Chapter 8 Battle For Earth 

Vegeta and Goku stand looking down at the rubble that had engulfed Adel. Goku moves a hand to his face and wipes the blood away. All of a sudden like distant thunder a heartbeat can be heard. Vegeta's eyes open wide. "No way! She couldn't have survived that! Its impossible!" From the wreckage comes Adel. She laughs and faces the Z fighters. "Heh Heh Heh. You think a blast like that could stop me? Your wrong. I will still destroy you and everything on this earth. So I may be rule all! Muhahhahah" she screams. From out of nowhere a hand blasts through her stomach. She cries in pain as Sephiroth punches through and gets his own body back. Magically putting on his black cloak he takes out his Masamune and stares at the Z fighters. He flies over to them and faces them calmly.

"That's right Sephiroth! Kill them! Kill those rotten sister fuckers! KILL THEM ALL!" Sephiroth looks at them once more and turns around grinning. "You will command me no more. I am not your slave. I am my own person. I am which you could never begin to understand. I'm from an ancient race. My mother is Jenova. She made this land what it is. And for that cause…I will kill YOU!" He makes a fast dash at Adel Masamune raised high. "Fool! How Dare You deify me!!" Before Sephiroth can reach her sorceress and wizards seem to appear from out of nowhere. A Flare spell burns Sephiroth before he can reach Adel. His Masamune gets blown from his hand and falls to earth nearly missing cloud by inches. It sticks into the ground glowing a dark red.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly have their hands full as they are faced by doubles?! Vegeta gets knocked away by the Droid Vegeta. Vegeta comes back with a Gating Gun blowing the bastard to kingdom come. Vegeta grins. "Pathetic fool. Your no match for the real thing." Meanwhile Goku has already dispatched his double and is heading to tend to the others. Krillin tries to fend off one of the wizards but is blown away by an Ultima blast. The huge green flame engulfs the countryside. Animals and Humans run for cover as the blast destroys everything in its way like a nuclear bomb. Krillin stands up weak from the blast. "I may not be strong like Goku. But I am a protector of this planet. I can be a thorn in your side pal! Destructo Disc!" A disc of energy is gathered as Krillin tries desperately to hang on to it. The wizard he was fighting, charges up and casts a Fire 3 spell. Looking like a Kamea wave it heads toward Krillin with surprising speed. Krillin screams and lets the disc go. The disc cuts through the fire 3 spell, like cutting through butter. 

The two halves of the fire spell head in different directions exploding. The disc however keeps on course cutting the wizard from his torso up. A shadow seems to loom over Krillin as he sits there trying to catch his breath. Before Krillin can act he is scooped up into Adel's hand. She tightens her grip meaning to crush the small man's bones. Before that however there is a sudden increase in power as a new group arrives. Zidane, Garnet, ViVi, and Steiner stand in awe as all the fighters stand fighting off wizards and sorceresses. Vincent and Yufffie are side-by-side fending off attacks from wizards. Yamcha has fallen. Frozen by a Contain spell he cannot move. Meanwhile Krillin is in the hands of a huge monster like sorceress. Vegeta screams in anger and starts to blast everything in sight. "Damn you! You pests! Kakarot im not finished with you yet!" he goes back to punching a wizard in the gut. "Hmm..I see you people need a better challenge…Why not? I'm shall grant your wish!" She waves her hand and the portal between worlds is opened.

Final Fantasy 7 world…

Golden Saucer…

People watch in horror as a huge beast like creature rises from the desert floor. The beast has two massive claws and two feet with sharp talons. The monster was the dreaded WEAPON of the desert. It crawled out of the burning sands and made a deafening roar. The Glass windows on the Golden Saucer shatter. The monster looks up and the huge portal and flies through using powerful jets on the soles of its feet.

Final Fantasy 7 world…

Mako Crater….

There is a sudden Rumbling as the huge WEAPON makes its way out of the frozen ice. The ice that has encaged it for well over a thousand years. Its clawed arms short but deadly reach up grabbing the face of the cliff. It stands taller then the highest skyscraper. It flies up into the portal, roaring loudly.

The rest of the weapons find there way to the portal and end up…in Goku's world…

Z fighter's world…

The Z fighters and F fighters stare in awe as the huge WEAPON's come from the sky. They can do nothing except wait and see what Adel has up her sleeve. For now…all they can do..is wait. and watch.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 9: Weapon Rampage! Better get ready! ^_~


	9. Chapter 9: Weapon Rampage

Chapter 10

  
  


FinalFantasyDragonBall "When Worlds Collide"

Chapter 9

Weapon Rampage

As Cloud looked up he saw the massive body of the Diamond Weapon. With razor sharp claws and Blood red eyes it lands on the ground shaking the earth beneath him. With some effort he leans against his Ultima Sword and uses it to get up. Meanwhile Zell is killing off the rest of the monsters. Zidane has gone over to stand next to Goku who is looking over the now flaming landscape. The Weapons have begun the attack on several towns. Garnet and Vivi were taking care of those who were wounded in the battle. Cloud grunts holds his wound. Slowly he walks over and stands next to Goku and Zidane. "What's are next move?" he asks feeling alittle light headed. "Its obvious. We must destroy them and deal with Adel once and for all." Says Goku as he puts his attention back on the burning horizon.

Meanwhile Trunks was looking around for Vegeta who had dissapeard during the fight. "Hey Goku!" he shouts. "What is it Trunks?" Trunks walks over. "Did you see where my dad went?" he asks turning off his Super Sayjin form. Goku scratches his head and looks around. "That's odd…Where is Vegeta?.."

During the fight. Vegeta had gotten Adel Good. Sending her flying into the rocks below. But as the others were busy with the coming of the Weapons Adel grabbed Vegeta and disspeared before the others could notice. Who Know's What's instore for Vegeta now..

2

Vegeta opens his eyes and is blinded by a bright light. Moving slowly he finds that he is strapped down to something in a very cold room. "What is the meaning of this?! Dammit! Nobody should treat a prince like this!" Slowly from out of a dark corner of the room comes Adel. "Be quiet my Prince. I have speacail work for you. You will be my slave." Vegeta's eyes narrow and a grin appears on his face. "You stupid witch! You think you can keep me strapped to this thing? Well you're wrong!" Vegeta powers up. The straps slowly begin to break under the pressure. Adel reaches out a hand to Vegeta's Stomach. "I didn't want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice." She sucks the power right out of Vegeta! Slowly the power is transferred to a potion jar. Inside the jar a Yellow flame can be seen. "This is your power. You are nothing but a mere human now." Vegeta looks horrifed. He tries despretly to power up…but nothing happens. "Damn you! What have you done to me?" Adel leans down close to his face. "I just removed your Sayjin blood. You are nothing but human now. The only thing you have is memories." She holds up the jar and shoves it in his face." The only time you will see these again..is when you are under MY control muhahaha!" She walks out of the room slaming the door. Vegeta leans his head back slowly…defeated

Meanwhile….

Goku and the others have been healed and are ready to bring the fight. "Ok everyone this is it. The fight for the Earth is almost over. We just need to stay focused and destroy these hunks of junk!" screams Goku over the howl of missle and gun fire. Krillin walks up to Goku and looks up at him. "Goku…I'll fight to the end with you. You know that right?" Goku smiles down at him. "I know Krillin. Thanks for being such a good friend." Goku pats him on the shoulder. They all look around at each other and smile. "Lets go gang!" They fly off and ride their Chocobo's into battle…

3

"Weapon Confrontation"

The Z Warriors approach the huge metal Weapons. The killing machines bent on destruction began the onslaught on the Royal Army. The Z fighters watched in horror as the metal beasts began tearing though the tanks and defense lines. "C'mon guys! We got to get in there before more people are killed! On Two…Kamehameha!" They line up and charge up "Kamehame…HA!" All at once Four powerful Energy blasts are sent to the Dragon looking Weapon. It hits the creature dead on making a bright flash. The ground begins to shake and a mighty roar echos through out the land. "Keep it up! Only alittle longer!" shouts Goku. Sephiroth leaps up and takes out his Masamune. "Take this you stupid piece of scrap metal!" Sephrioth does a twirl in the air and swipes his sword in a low arch. There is a metallic sound within the smoke of the Kamea Wave blasts, as Sephiroth comes down landing next to the monsters feet. The others stop fireing the blasts. Suddenly the head of the Dragon Weapon appears through the smoke and falls to the ground. The head was cut cleanly by Sephiroth's sword. 

Meanwhile the F fighters have begun to attack the Diamond Weapon. "Cloud watch out!" screams Barret, as the huge metallic clawed hand comes down trying to grab. Cloud dodges out of the way and Steiner comes out with his Save The Queen. He cuts the hand off. The Weapon grabs Steiner and squezzes hard. Princess Garnet screams as Steiner is squashed between the massive force of the hand. "Noooo!" screams Vivi. Vivi powers up a Flare and casts! The Weapon turns into a huge fire ball!The fire ball goes rolling down the hill and into the sea. There is a rumbling sound from under the water and up comes the Diamond Weapon with his arm regenerated. The Diamond Weapon powers up for a Diamond Flash Attack. "Everyone look out!" screams Red13. Cloud casts Wall on everyone and hopes in protects them.

The Diamond Weapon fires the attack sending a wave of Energy missles! They head toward the F fighters at a high speed. On impact the walls of protection are broken and everyone is sent flying. Only the Chocobo's die from the missiles due to no proction. Cloud uses his sword to prop himself up. "Dammit…Didn't expect that one. Grr. Now what?" Suddenly from behind comes a yell! "Final…FLASH!" The Energy blast bares down on Cloud! "Holy shi-.." Cloud gets blown away. From the smoke and ash comes Vegeta! "Vegeta!" screams Squall. "What the hell have you done?!" Vegeta turns to him and gives him a cruel smile. He holds up his hand and sends an engery blast at Squall. Before the energy blast can hit Trunks gets infront of Squall and defects the energy blast with his own. "Thanks Trunks!" says Squall as he draws his sword. "Squall get outta here! NOW! I'll take care of my father." Trunks turns to Vegeta and takes out his Katana. "Father! What's wrong with you? You could have killed him!" Vegeta grins and spits. "Fool…I've been awakened…I now know the true power of a Super Saiyjin! And now I shall prove it to you… ARGGHH!!" Vegeta is engulfed in yellow light as the ground begins to shake. His muscles expand and his hair grows long and yellow. The ground gives way under him as a huge hole appears in the Earth due to his immense power. When the light clears and the dust is blown away a new Vegeta stands before them. The power that had once escaped him has finnaly come to him! Vegeta has become…Super Saiyjin 3!!!

(Vegeta has become Super Saiyjin 3! What will become of the others now that Vegeta has just taken a life of one his comrades? Find out next time! Chapter 10 The Sayjin Trasnformations!)


	10. The Beginning of the End

When Worlds Collide  
  
by Slayer 13 AKA Tenchi19  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Vegeta's Vengence  
  
As the dust cleared Vegeta stood within the huge gaping hole that had appreared due to his power.   
  
The sky was lit with lighting as the sayjin prince eyed his son. "So Trunks.. Do you have what it takes to defy your own father?" he says with a smug grin.   
  
----------  
  
The wind begins to pick up and howl around them. In the background the others fight to keep the weapons back..   
  
Barret lined up his sights on the Diamond Weapon and fires letting loose a barrage of bullets. "Cloud! Get yo' spikey ass up there and take out that laser!" he screams.   
  
Cloud nods and casts Haste on himself. Engulfed in a soft yellow light his speed increases three times over!   
  
Cloud draws his sword and with great agilty runs toward the Diamond Weapon. He runs sraight up the and makes a swipe for the Diamond Weapon's main cannon.   
  
"Take this!" he screams as he slices down on it. The cannon explodes in a brilliant flash of light and falls to the ground smashing into pieces.   
  
Cloud falls back to the ground with a look of triumph. "Let's see what this big piece of junk can dish out now heh!."   
  
The Diamond Weapon utters a loud growling sound and suddenly lifts its arms. The arms seperate and turn into two huge energy cannons.   
  
"Dammit You foo! Look what you done now!" Barret smacks Cloud upside the head and makes a run for it. Tifa casts Wall on everyone and takes cover behind a fallen rock. "Everyone run!" she screams.  
  
As the large Diamond Weapon begins to channel its energy a large Shin-Ra amry truck pulls up. Up on top stands Rufus.   
  
He eyes the large weapon with his light blue eyes and leans his head down. "I will admit my old man had plans that are just plain crazy, but i will not stand by and watch everything end like this."   
  
He looks over to Cloud. "I owe you a rematch boy. Until then dont go far."  
  
Rufus stares at Cloud while his white cloak blows in the wind. "Now its my turn to contribute to the battle... CHARGE THE MAKO CANNON!"   
  
Huge vaccum pipes detach from the cannon and burrow into the Earth. The pipes begin to glow with a greenish light as the Mako begins to rush into the cannon.   
  
There is a tremendous whooshing sound as the energy around the cannon begins to swirl in a fantastic blue light. "Oh my God! Hit the deck!" screams Yuffie as she hides behind Vincent.   
  
Everyone hits the floor as the cannon finishes its charge. Rufus eyes the huge Diamond Weapon as it sits charging its lasers.  
  
"This is it..the last hurrah. Heh..If only the old man could see me now... He was such a fool. Always hiding behind his power. True leadership comes by force.   
  
Not by being a lying snake in the grass. This one is for you old man! This is true power! FIRE THE CANNON!!"   
  
There is a huge blast followed by a shockwave that crushes the entire country side.   
  
The concentrated Mako beam flies toward the Diamond Weapon and hits dead on! There is a sudden whirl wind of engery as time and space is ripped appart.   
  
The Diamond weapon explodes with great force. Rufus jumps off from the truck and turns away as the smoke clears.   
  
"Score one for the team eh Cloud?"   
  
Suddenly there is a huge roar from the sky, the Ultima weapon appears! With a flap of it wings it sends Rufus and the others flying.   
  
There is a bright flash and a Fire Spell hits the dragon dead on. From the side come Rinoa, Squall, and Selphie.   
  
Squall takes out his Gunblade and eyes the dragon carefully. "This tin can is going down." he says as he shoulders the gunblade.  
  
"This thing doesnt stand a chance between me and Angelo!" she says jumping up and down in a hyper sort of way. Angelo the dog growls and bares its teeth at the huge weapon.  
  
There is another bright flash of light as some people come falling from the sky!  
  
-----------------  
  
The Calm Before the Storm:  
  
Tidus, Yuna and Wakka had been enjoying a nice vacation on the beach in Besaid after beating the crap out of Sin. It had been two years since they got rid of Sin and Tidus had thus dissapeared.  
  
One day Rikku had appeared and showed Yuna a sphere that showed a person smilar to Tidus. That began her journey that eventually led back to him.   
  
Now they are here on the beach.....fishing.  
  
"So Wakka...Now that your a father and all. Guess that means you dont have much time for Blitzball huh?" asks Tidus.   
  
"Nah. Lulu says that once i become better at my parenting skills that i can have all the time i want for Blitz ya."  
  
Yuna watches as Tidus pulls out another Fish from the sea.  
  
"I think Lulu would like something besides Fish today guys." she says.  
  
Tidus grins and kicks the fish into a bucket.  
  
Suddenly there is a bright flash and the entire ocean begins to tremble. The waves begin to grow and smack against the bank of the island. High above the sky goes dark and rain begins to fall.  
  
"Whats going on? What the heck!" screams Tidus as he is thrown off the peir.  
  
There is a huge ripping sound as the fabric between time and space is torn. A huge hole appears and begins to suck everything into a vortex.  
  
Yuna screams in terror as she is picked up off the Pier and thrown into the vortex.  
  
"Yuna No!" Tidus yells as he watches her dissapear.  
  
Wakka meanwhile is holding onto dear life onto one of the wooden plank's of the pier.  
  
"Tidus dont do anything stupid ya? Hang onto the pier man!"  
  
Tidus is swept up out of the ocean and thrown into the vortex. There is a bright lightning flash as Fiends begin to pour out of the Vortex.   
  
"Oh no..Tidus..Yuna..What the heck is going on!" Wakka screams as the vortex closes.   
  
He gets up and looks around hoping to see them but finds only Fiends. He is surrounded but he only grins and takes out his blitzball.  
  
"You fiends dont know who your messing with ya."  
  
With a kick he sends the blitzball into the gut of a Drake sending into flying into the ocean.   
  
More fiends begin to surround him and he eyes them all.  
  
"Lets see what you fiends got!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Back in the other world...  
  
Tidus and Yuna find themselves falling hitting the ground with a loud crash.   
  
"Argh! Ow that smarts!" Yuna screams.   
  
There is a groan from under her. Startled she turns over to find a girl in a blue dress knocked out cold.   
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asks.  
  
Rinoa gets up and shakes her head getting rid of the stars infront of her eyes.  
  
"Ouch..i think so. Ugh. What happened?" she asks.  
  
"I sorta..fell on you. Sorry about that heheh.." Yuna says sweat dropping and looking away.  
  
Tidus shakes himself off and walks over. He looks off into the distance at the battle waging on against the huge metal beasts.  
  
"Oh man..what are those things?!"  
  
"I dont know either. The boy with the spikey hair seems to know. His name is Cloud. We've been trying to hold these things off. Seems like they are bent on destruction. Not to mention this stupid witch that keeps sending in these lackys to slow us down."  
  
There is a sudden flash of golden light to the left of them as Trunks powers up to Super Sayjin 2. His muscles begin to expand and the ground begins to tremble.  
  
Tidus and Yuna can only watch in awe as they witness one of the strongest powers in the universe.  
  
Rinoa looks away from Trunks and Vegeta and turns to Yuna and Tidus. "So can you guys help us out? It looks like those two have their own problems to deal with."  
  
"We'll try our best." says Yuna as she begins to walk toward the battle with the Ultima Weapon.  
  
-------  
  
To be Cont...  
  
Note: Im starting to get a 2nd wind on this story and would like to finish it soon. I will keep adding more as i get a chance  
  
as stated before they are small chapters but i have this problem with suspense lol. I like to get my story out there and see what people think even before its finished. I like to see if people enjoy whatever story comes out of my head. I have to admit alot of my stories have either died or i just havent been inspired. Hopefully whatever im looking for out there in the world will come along and break my small case of writters block.  
  
~Tenchi 


End file.
